at the examination
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: ujian bikin susah ? siapa bilang?


**hai minna masih bersama shee di sini,,, ini fic pertama saya loh,,,semoga ngak mengecewakan ya,,,^^  
><strong>

**~At the examination~**

**by**

** Sherry Dark Jewel**

**Pairing : ShikaXKiba**

**Disclaimer : sampai kapanpun naruto cuma milik gue #plakk eh.. ralat-ralat sampai kapanpun naruto cuma miliknya bang Masashi Kishimoto..^^ dan fic ini milik saya, jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita tau lainnya itu sungguh sebuah ketidak sengajaan,,^^**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance  
><strong>

**Warning : TYPOS gaje bertebaran dimana mana, shonen-ai, boyxboy  
><strong>

**Summary : ujian bikin susah? siapa bilang?  
><strong>

~0~

Siang ini tepatnya pukul 9 pagi hari sabtu para murid bersiap siap mau pulang dan mempersiapkan untuk esok senin karena mereka semua para murid SMAN konoha akan melaksanakan ujian seluruh kelas. Kelasnya dicampur antara kelas x dengan kelas x yang lain begitupun kelas xi.

" wah cepat sekali kita akan naik ke kelas xi setelah melewati ujian senin besok. . ." ujar anak cowok kelas x yang berambut pirang dan memiliki tiga goresan aneh di ke dua pipinya dan selalu tersenyum semangat selalu ceria. Bernama uzumaki naruto.

" hn. . naruto kau mau belajar keras ya setelah ini?" Tanya sahabat naruto yang mempunyai tattoo segi tiga merah di kedua pipinya dia juga memiliki perawakan ceria dan suka usil. Bernama lengkap inuzuka kiba.

" siapa bilang . sampai di rumah aku mau main game sampai malam hari inikan malam minggu. . ." ujar naruto semangat " memangnya kau mau belajar" lanjut naruto." males ah. . lebih baik aku jalan jalan sama akamaru ke kota" jawab kiba dengan nada menggoda,

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama dan pulang bersama.

Hari seninnya saat pelaksanaan ujian ternyata sudah ribut sejak pagi hari. Kali ini naruto dan kiba menempati kelas yang berbeda dengan yang mereka gunakan setiap hari soalnya mereka akan dicampur dengan kelas x lain.

" wuahhh. . . bagaimana ini kiba aku tidak belajar dan aku mendapat tempat duduk paling depan" ujar naruto panic.

" lebih parah aku . . sudah tidak belajar mendapat tempat duduk di belakangmu , mau nyontek siapa aku. ." sindir kiba.

" kau menghinaku ya?" ujar naruto sambil mendekap kepala kiba dan mengacak acak rambutnya.

" aduh. . naruto hentikan. . hei. . " mereka berdua emang paling bikin ribut di kelas semua teman sekelasnya juga sudah terbiasa dengan cara mereka.

Ditengah tengah keributan itu ternyata pengawas ujiannya sudah datang dan menghentikan aksi tarik tarikan naruto dan kiba.

Ternyata yan menunggu di ruang ini adalah tangan kanan kepala sekolah tsunade-sama. Adalah shizune yang mengawasi kelas naruto dan kelas lain.

Shizune menyuruh para peserta ujian untuk duduk di bangkunya masing masing. Naruto dan kiba hanya menatap heran soalnya disamping mereka tidak ada orang, sementara semuanya berpasangan.

" mungkin belum datang orang yang duduk di sebelah kita. ." ujar kiba

" mungkin orangnya terlambat. . ." jawab naruto " bisa bisanya saat ujian telambat. . " ejek kiba. Shizune pun membagikan soal kepada seluruh peserta.

Namun tiba tiba ada 2 orang yang datang de ngan santainya ke dalam kelas " maaf kami terlambat. ." ujar pemuda berambut reaven yang memiliki bentuk yang aneh seperti pantat ayam. Yang langsung duduk disamping naruto.

Sementara yang satunya hanya diam dan duduk disamping kiba. Seorang pemuda yang kelihatannya tidak tidur semalaman karena mukanya terlihat ngantuk.

Setelah soal dan lembar jawaban terbagi semua para peserta mengerjakan dengan tenang. Naruto dia tenang karena tidak bisa soalnya ini adalah pelajaran tentang social. Kiba berusaha menjawab sebisanya namun tidak ada yang dia bisa sama sekali.

Berhubung tempat duduknya di sebelah jendela, saat sedang berhenti mengerjakan soal dia hanya diam menatap langit. Lalu dia menoleh pada orang yang satu bangku dengannya. Dia sepertinya tidak terlalu serius menjawabnya namun entah kenapa hanya terlewat beberapa menit dia hampir menyelesaikan semuanya.

Lalu kiba melirik bed yang ada di lengan kanannya ada tulisan x-1, ' pantas saja, aku yang x-7 tidak akan sama dengannya' pikir kiba dalam hati namun wajahnya menunjukkan senyumannya . disini urutan kelas berdasarkan kemampuan yang paling pintar ada di kelas x1 dan yang paling tidak bisa ada di kelas x-10.

Dia juga melihat lembar jawabannya ' shikamaru nara' nama anak ini.

Sedangkan naruto dia sudah mulai bercakap cakap dengan orang yang berada di sempingnya yah naruto termasuk orang yang mudah beradaptasi dimanapun, sebenarnya kiba juga mudah akrab dengan orang namun kali ini ada sesuatu yang menuntutnya untuk tidak berbicara.

Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Karena indra penciumannya sangat tajam dia mencium bau tembakau dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" kau merokok?" Tanya kiba tiba tiba. Anak itu hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menjawab " hn. Kenapa? Masalah?" tanyanya balik.

Kiba langsung menggeleng cepat dan segera mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

Beralih ke naruto.

" hei sasuke. . . " nama orang itu yang seenaknya dipanggil naruto, naruto memanggil nama langsung supaya cepat akrab. " hn?" jawabnya.

" aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya"

" terus?"

" kau kan sudah selesai, lihat jawabanmu dong!" pinta naruto tanpa kata lagi sasuke segera memberikan jawabannya kepada naruto.

" naruto kerjakan soalmu sendiri!" perintah shizune yang mendengar suara naruto. " heh. .heh. . iya maaf. . " jawabnya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Menurut sasuke anak yang berada di sebelahnya ini mempunyai keistimewaan seperti punya pheromone yang bisa menghipnotis sasuke. Sadar atau tidak kini hati sasuke terenggut oleh bocah pirang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya ini.

" hei dobe. . kau tidak pernah belajar ya?" Tanya sasuke. " tidak, untuk apa belajar bikin pusing saja. . " jawab naruto pasrah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menahan tawa saat ada orang yang berpikiran seperti ini, padahal di kelasnya semua penuh persaingan.

Waktu tinggal sebentar lagi naruto yang mencontek sasuke sudah hampir penuh sementara kiba tidak ada yang memberi contekan padanya.

" hei. . naruto aku masih kurang banyak? Lihat punyamu!" paksa kiba. " sebentar lagi aku selesai mencontek pada sasuke" ujar naruto.

" waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi, segera dikumpulkan!" ucap shizune . kiba semakin panic. Naruto belum selesai menconteknya saat selesai mencontek waktu juga sudah selesai.

Tiba tiba ada jawaban yang diserahkan disamping kiba saat menoleh ternyata shikamaru menyerahkan jawabannya pada kiba. " eh?" kiba kaget. " lihat aja kalau mau dan percaya?" ujaar sinis orang itu lalu ditinggal tidur. " ntar titip kalau mau dikumpulin" ujarnya lagi sambil tetap menyandarkan kepalanya diatas bangku.

Daripada banyak pikiran yang tidak berguna langsung saja contek. * don't try this at home (eh salah.. ) at school * .

Setelah itu hari berlalu dengan biasa saja.

Hari kedua ujian.

Seperti biasa semua peserta duduk di bangku masing masing dengan pasangan yang telah ada. Kiba hanya duduk diam sambil menatap langit lewat jendela. Sementara naruto dan teman sebangkunya saling asik ngobrol.

" sasuke, kamu anak x-1ya? Kamu kenal hyuuga neji tidak?" Tanya naruto " hn. Kenapa?" jawab sasuke enteng.

" enggak, dia punya adik yang cantik." Jawab naruto entah kenapa dan terasa tiba tiba debaran jantung sasuke bertambah keras.

" heh . . kayak lo tau cewek cantik aja!" ujar sasuke sambil mengacak acak rambut naruto yang super lembut kayak rambut cewek.

Saat kiba beralih dari melihat langit beserta awan awannya menuju ke arah sasuke dan naruto ( otomatis mereka ada di depan bangku kiba ) yang semakin akrab ada yang mengganjal dihatinya kenapa dia tidak bisa akrab dengan teman sebangkunya ini, menurutnya orang ini cerdas juga baik. Tapi entah kenapa susah sekali padahal sebelumnya tidak seperti ini.

" emang aku tahu lagii. . " ujar naruto sambil cemberut dan ngebetulin posisi rambutnya supaya rapi lagi dia gak suka kalau rambutnya diacak acak. Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum memandang tingkah laku temannya ini kayaknya mereka ini soulmate.

" dasar dobe. ." ejek sasuke. Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan menjawab soal yang ada. Begitu juga dengan kiba dan shikamaru. Kalau shikamaru sih cepat selesai supaya bisa cepat tidur.

Selama berhari – hari mereka menjalani rutinitas yang sama dengan orang yang baru beberapa hari mereka kenal tapi semakin lama komunikasipun terjalin paling tidak diantara mereka sudah ada yang akrab ada yang setengah akrab ataupun biasa saja hanya akrab dengan teman sendiri.

Kiba dan shikamaru ada kemajuan paling nggak mereka udah saling ngobrol satu sama lain sementara sasuke dan naruto semakin akrab dan sudah seperti kenal lama.

Hari ke -5

" hari ini pelajaran apa. . kiba?" Tanya shikamaru.

" emh. . em. . fisika " iawab kiba agak ragu.

" oh" shika hanya ber 'oh' dan menantikan datangnya soal , sementara kiba berdegub kencang

jantungnya ' dia. . dia menyebut namaku.. ' kini pikiran kiba dipenuhi dengan ke- ge-je-an karena senang. ' dia menyebut namakuuu, , ,'

" rumah mu di sebelah mana dobe?" Tanya sasuke pada teman di sebelahnya. " kau tahu perempatan? Yah di sebelah ada pertokoan dibelakang pertokoan itu rumahku kenapa?" Tanya balik naruto.

" oh. . disana. . berarti searah denganku. . gimana kalau besok kita berangkat sama sama?" ajak sasuke. " boleh aja" jawab naruto enteng

Jam terasa berlalu dengan cepat saat istirahat pergantian jadwal kiba hanya memilih membaca – baca buku, naruto pergi keluar dengan sasuke, shikamaru juga masih berada di kelas namun dia berada di belakang bersama teman temannya dia bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat panjang dan memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik,

Kedekatan shikamaru dan gadis itu membuat kiba tidak bisa konsen terhadap buku yang dia baca. ' kenapa sih aku ini? Dia kan bukan siapa siapa ku tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak enak' batin kiba kini dia melihat gadis pirang itu bercanda dengan shikamaru dan juga temannya satu lagi yang selalu membawa cemilan gadis itu membelai lembut rambut shikamaru, membuat batin kiba semakin tidak karuan.

' shikamaru orangnya asik ya? Tapi kenapa kalau dengan gadis itu saja, kalau denganku dia pasti selalu tidur' ucap kiba membatin.

Sedang asik membatin tidak sadar naruto sudah kembali ke kelas bersama sasuke. " woi. . kiba rajin amat lo baca beginian. . " kaget naruto. Sambil mendorong bahu kiba.

" oh lo naruto" ujar kiba. Kini sasuke juga ikut bergabung dengan geng shikamaru.

" woi sas. . akrab banget lo sama anak kelas lain itu? Jangan jangan lo ada apa apa ya?" Tanya choji sambil tetep makan cemilannya. " kayak lo tahu aja?" elak sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka merasa kaget dan merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin menjadi – jadi .

" kenapa lo nar?" Tanya kiba merasa ada yang aneh pada sahabatnya ini. " jangan jangan emang benar lo ada hubungan special ma cowok uchiha itu?" perjelas kiba " apaan sih kiba!" naruto juga sama sama ngengkel.

Paling nggak kiba tahu kalau mereka memang bener ada hubungan. Kini ada yang perlu diyakinkan kiba tentang perasaannya ,

Pelajaran kedua yang diujikan semua serius mengerjakan kiba agak mahir dengan pelajaran ini jadi kali ini dia bisa mengimbangi shikamaru. Mereka berdua bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat. Shikamaru tertidur kiba hanya menatap langit melalui jendela di dekatnya.

" kau begitu menyukai langit ya. . setiap hari kau selalu menghadap kesana?" Tanya shikamaru tiba tiba mengagetkan kiba. " eh. . I iya . ." jawab kiba seadanya toh alasannya menatap langit adalah tidak ingin melihat shikamaru kalau melihat ke shikamaru entah kenapa ada perasaan lain yang tumbuh.

" aku juga suka menatap lagit.. menurutku langit itu tinggi dan susah untuk dicapai. . aku mengibaratkan semua yang kuinginkan seperti langit suatu saat aku akan memandangnya dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya. . " ujar shikamaru panjang lebar. Kiba hanya terperangah selama 5 hari ini dia tidak pernah mendapati shikamaru yang begitu terbuka dengan orang asing.

" kenapa aku aneh ya?" Tanya shikamaru " ah. . tidak hanya saja kata kata itu terlalu dalam artinya aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, kalau menurutku langit itu indah dan berarti entah apa alsaanya tapi aku juga menggantungkan harapanku diatas langit sana " ujar kiba dengan tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap langit yang biru itu,

Keesokan paginya hari ini hari ke 6 ujian berlangsung kiba merasa semakin hari semakin berkurang kesempatannya untuk bersama dengan orang yang dikaguminya. Hari ini adalah pelajaran seni dengan tema menggambar.

Seperti biasa mereka sudah bersiap – siap di tempat duduk masing masing " enaknya gambar apa ya?" Tanya shikamaru pada kiba. " terserah kamu aja. . menurutku yang harus kita gambar adalah sesuatu hal yang kita sukai. . ." jawab kiba sambil tersenyum.

" eh. . gue nggak bisa gambar gimana nih. .?" tiba tiba aja sasuke nengok ke belakang " sama gue juga nggak bisa" respon shikamaru kiba dan naruto tersenyum bareng melihat tingkah lucu mereka, emang mereka ini ahli dalam pelajaran logika tapi kalau sudah mengenai pelajaran seni mereka ini bisa menyerah juga.

Sampai waktu tinggal sedikit lagi sasuke belum selesai menggambar sehingga dia harus keloyongan ke teman temannya yag lain untuk digambarkan, shikamaru tetap duduk di tempatnya tapi kali ini bangku sasuke di tempati ino yang menghadap ke arah shikamaru dan menunggui shikamaru menggambar. Sambil sesekali mengelus elus rambut shikamaru.

Perlakuan itu membuat hati kiba tidak tenang sebenarnya apakah mereka pacaran tidak? Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan kiba akhir akhir ini. " eh . . kalau begini awannya diberi penuh atau hanya sedikit. . ?" Tanya shikamaru pada kiba meminta pendapat " emh. . kalau langitnya senja biasanya akan banyak awan yang mengelilingi matahari dan berwarna lebih gelap. . " jelas kiba " bener gitu ajarin dia nih kalau soal ginian dia ini paling nggak bisa. . " ucap ino pada kiba kiba hanya bisa tersenyum kecil kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya sendiri.

" sudahlah jangan lama lama memberi warna!" suruh ino " tidak bisa kalau bukan langit tidak akan ku perhatikan. . " ujar shikamaru kali ini ucapan shikamaru perlu pengartian lebih dalam lagi tapi tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Kiba sudah selesai menggambarnya dan hendak mengumpulkannya tapi jalannya terhalangi oleh shikamaru " maaf. . cepat aku mau mengumpulkan. .!" ucap kiba akhirnya shikamaru memberi jalan dan segera melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah kiba kembali ke bangkunya shikamaru belum selesai juga, karena ini pelajaran terakhir kiba membereskan alat alatnya dan hendak pulang. Setelah merapikan semuanya dan membawa tasnya di punggung kanan ia hendak keluar namun dihalangi shikamaru lagi.

" maaf permisi sebentar aku sudah mau pulang!" ijin kiba namun bukannya memberi jalan malah melanjutkan menggambarnya. " aduh. . aku mau pulang beri jalan sebentar saja" paksa kiba lagi.

" jangan pulang dulu dia nggak semangat kalau nggak ada kamu!" ucap ino entah ini kata kata yang menggoda atau sungguhan tapi sukses membuat kiba tidak karuan perasaannya bercampur antara percaya atau tidak pasalnya hubungan ino dengan shikamaru belum diketahui kiba sama sekali.

Akhirnya kiba pulang setelah shikamaru selesai menggambar sementara naruto menunggu sasuke yang belum selesai menggambar memang benar kalau diantara mereka ada hubungan. Saat pulang dari sekolah kiba terus kepikiran apa benar yang dirasakannya ini adalah perasaan cinta atau hanya suka sesaat atau malah rasa terima kasih saja.

Tapi kenapa hatinya berdebar debar begitu mengingatnya, apakah dia juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti yang kiba rasakan. Tanpa terasa besok adalah hari terakhir karena ujian semester sudah berakhir dan mereka belum tentu bisa bertemu lagi kiba juga berpikir apakah besok adalah saatnya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya masalahnya dia sendiri juga belum tahu perasaan apa ini.

Hari ke 7

Keesokan harinya ini adalah hari terakhir kiba bersama shikamaru entah setelah ini bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak kalau naruto sih sudah dipastikan akan bersama sasuke karena mereka jujur terhadap perasaan satu sama lain dan saling terbuka menerima siapapun yang masuk ke kehidupan mereka.

Hari ini kiba bertekad perasaan apapun itu hari ini harus tersampaikan pada shikamaru. Dia menunggu shikamaru di bangkunya setelah ditunggu lama ternyata dia baru datang disaat saat hampir masuk tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini dia berangkat sama ino, ' aku ini cemburu atau apa ya?' rintih kiba dalam hati shikamaru dengan perasaan biasa duduk disamping kiba tanpa tahu kiba menahan segela perasaannya supaya tetap stabil dia juga harus konsen terhadap ujiannya.

" hahh mendokusai. . ini ujian terakhir sebentar lagi bebanku berakhir. . ." ucap shikamaru saat iruka membagikan soal ujiannya ' ternyata aku ini memang beban dia berada disampingku dengan terpaksa, dia mungkin orang lain bagiku tapi hatiku terpaut olehnya' kiba hanya diam tidak berani menatap 2 buah biji kuaci milik shikamaru.

" kau senang tidak hari ini hari terakhir ujian. . bukankah kau tidak akan dituntut oleh soal yang banyak ini?" Tanya shikamaru " hem" jawab kiba tetap tidak mau menatap mata milik shikamaru " mendokusai. . kau ini kenapa?" tanyanya lagi walaupun kali ini nadanya penuh perhatian namun hati kiba tidak ingin percaya pada kebahagiaan yang sesaat ini.

" tidak. . tidak apa-apa. . " jawab kiba seadanya. " hei kau tatap aku!, kenapa sih kamu ini?" Tanya shikamaru lagi entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada kiba hari ini. Tangan shikamaru mencengkram tangan kiri kiba yang berada di bawah bangku " kalau ada apa apa bilang saja" ujar shikamaru.

Karena pikiran kiba yang sudah bercampur baur sehingga tidak menyadari perhatian yang bisa menjurus kearah sana. Sepertinya mereka berdua punya perasaan yang sama.

Saat istirahat lagi lagi shikamaru bersama ino dan chouji kali ini kiba memilih keluar ruangan karena tidak kuat menahan perasaannya walaupun tidak ada tujuan.

Pelajaran kedua yang diujikan juga sebagai pelajaran akhir ujian ini. Entah kenapa semangat kiba untuk menyampaikan perasaannya lenyap begitu saja dan kini entah kemana keberanian dan keyakinan itu.

Selama menanti menit menit waktu akan selesai sebenarnya kiba ingin sekali bicara panjang lebar dengan shikamaru tapi jika ingat shikamaru punya hubungan dengan ino rasanya segala harapan itu pupus.

Mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan soalnya dengan cepat akhirnya shikamaru membuka kesunyian dia mendekat kearah kiba semakin dekat dan dekat tatapannya lurus tangannya mulai menuju rambut kecoklatan kiba ." rambutmu kotor. . " ujarnya sambil mengambil daun yang menyangkut di rambut kiba. Karena posisinya terlalu dekat kiba dapat mencium dengan jelas bau tembakau, dengan gerakan reflek dia langsung menutup hidungnya " kenapa? Bau tembakau?" Tanya shikamaru kiba hanya mengangguk, " kau harus terbiasa dengan bau seperti ini".

Setelah mereka akan mengumpulkan shikamaru menyelesaikannya lebih dulu sementara kiba yang belum selesai mancontek ke naruto dan teman yang berada di belakang bangkunya. Karena kesibukannya dia tidak menghiraukan seluruh gerak gerik shikamaru. " terima kasih ya!" ucapnya pada kiba padahal kiba tidak tahu itu ucapan terima kasih untuk apa. Tapi itu menjadi kata kata terakhirnya. Saat pulang sudah tidak ditemuinya lagi sosok shikamaru mungkin kini dia sudah berbahagia dengan ino.

Kiba tidak sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada shikamau, kiba tidak mampu mengendalikan egonya sendiri .Sedangkan naruto dan sasuke memang benar mereka berpacaran.

3 bulan kemudian

Naruto dan kiba kini menginjak ke kelas 11 atau kelas 2 SMA kini mereka ada di X13 mereka naik 4 tingkat dari sebelumnya karena bantuan shikamaru dan sasuke.

Hari ini kiba sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolah berkeliling mencari tempat yang enak untuk sendirian mungkin tempat itu juga sama dengan yang dipikirkan shikamaru , paling tepat untukknya tidur. ' aku bisa seperti ini berkat bantuan orang itu , tapi kali ini aku akan berjuang sendiri ' tekad kiba dalam hati dia terpikir hari terakhir dimana shikamaru mengucapkan hal yang aneh ' aku harus terbiasa dengan bau tembakau apa maksudnya?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri kini kiba mulai mengluarkan buku dan membacanya sambil berjalan karena tempatnya sudah dekat.

Sedang asyik asyiknya baca tahu tahu ada yang menabrak dirinya sehingga dia terbentur keras didadanya kelihatannya laki laki, dadanya rata. " kau ini sedang baca apa? " goda shikamaru. " aku hanya berpikir tidak mungkin aku mengandalkanmu terus . ." ucap polos kiba.

" jangan jangan kau tadi sengaja ya menabrakku?" Tanya kiba sewot " habis kau mementingkan bukumu daripada pacarmu. . " ujar shikamaru, mengingat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih membuat wajah kiba langsung memerah " apa sih?" dia berusaha mengelak karena malu , mereka memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di taman di bawah pohon.

" buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya shikamaru penasaran. " buku 'mimpi diatas langit' karangannya penulis terkenal yang sudah mendunia ini " jelas kiba. Tiba tiba tangan shikamaru menutup buku itu dan mendekati kiba " jangan hiraukan bukumu lagi kalau ada yang tidak mengerti kan ada aku. ." ujarnya " tunggu . . kau tidak mengerti. . ."cegah kiba saat shikamaru sepertinya berniat mencium bibir kiba soalnya mata shikamaru terfokus di sana.

" sudah kubilang aku tidak mau merepotkanmu" ujar kiba dan kali ini benar benar bisa menghentikan aksi shikamaru. " soalnya aku sudah bertekad supaya bisa satu kelas denganmu saat kelas 3 nanti. " ujar kiba penuh percaya diri " kalau mau satu kelas itu mudah bagaimana kalau aku yang ke kelasmu saja kau tidak perlu susah untuk naik biar aku saja yang turun. . " tawar shikamaru.

" tidak mau. . ada seseorang yang pernah bilang kepadaku jadikan apa yang kita inginkan itu seperti berada di langit suatu saat kita akan melihatnya dan berusaha untuk mengejarnya aku menyukai langit jadi aku akan mengejarnya. . dan aku juga menyukaimu, " jawab kiba dengan pasti. Shikamaru hanya menatap kagum pada kata – kata kiba barusan. Karena ia masih ingat perkataan shikamaru " dan kau juga adalah langit yang selalu ku lihat itu " ucap shikamaru yang sekarang berhasil membawa kiba dalam pelukannya.

Sedangkan dari kejauhan tampak ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan antara shikamaru dan kiba " syukurlah, aku menyadari perasaan kiba lebih awal " ujar orang itu " apanya yang syukur dobe? Kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?" saasuke langsung merangkul pinggang naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang sambil menyandarkan bahunya di tengkuk naruto " ahh~ sash . .suke. . " tebak naruto.

" kan aku yang mempertemukan mereka berdua" ujar sasuke lagi. " emhh. ." naruto hanya mengerang " teme. . lepas ini di. . sekolah" ingat naruto sebelum sasuke kebablasan.

" kau benar. . untung saja mereka masih bisa bersama ya! Kalau kupikir – pikir hubungan mereka waktu itu sudah hampir tidak tertolong lagi. ." jelas sasuke.

" oh ya sasuke aku juga mau berusaha, supaya nanti aku kelas 3 bisa satu kelas denganmu. ." tekad naruto " boleh kubantu?" tanwar sasuke " caranya?" naruto membeo " bagaimana kalau setiap malam kita belajar bersama di rumahku ataupun dirumahmu. ." ujar sasuke sebenarnya kata kata ini masih perlu pengartian lebih mendalam lagi namun karena seorang naruto yang jarang berpikir panjang langsung mengiyakan saja tawaran sasuke, tanpa tahu ada udang di balik batu.

" boleh saja. . jam 6 kutunggu kau di rumah" ujar naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan sasuke. " dasar dobe tetap saja dobe. . . " ujar sasuke menyeringai.

" tunggu saja dobe, , akan ada perubahan yang berarti padamu lihat saja. . " seru sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan shikamaru dan kiba.

Saat semester kelas 2

Kiba dan naruto yang satu kelas lagi lagi mendapat nomor ujian yang saling bersamaan " woi naruto kita harus bekerja sama untuk tujuan yang sama ya?" ajak kiba. " oke selama ini aku diajari sasuke dan aku pasti akan berhasil. . "ucap naruto semangat " kapan si sasuke itu mengajarimu naruto ?" Tanya kiba penasaran

" kalau begitu. ." ucap kiba sambil menggantung kata katanya " KITA BERJUANG BERSAMA – SAMA. . " seru mereka serempak kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa disadari sudah ada yang duduk di samping mereka masing – masing. Naruto dan kiba serempak menatap heran pada orang yang berada di sebelahnya orang yang akan menemaninya selama 1 minggu ini ternyata adalah orang yang sama.

" shi. . shikamaru"

"sa. .sauke"

Ucap naruto dan kiba bersamaan.

" kalau begini sih aku akan mudah untuk masuk ke kelas 12- 1 . . " ujar kiba. " rasanya tidak perlu susah – susah teme kalau teman ujianku adalah kamu!" ucap naruto menyesal karena sudah berusaha belajar dengan giat. " kau ini jangan mengandalkanku. . . nanti kalau kau sampai bisa masuk ke kelasku ada yang mau kuberikan. . " janji sasuke kemudian setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan saling menyatukan perasaan lewat sentuhan dan saling menjaga, tangan kiri naruto dan tangan kanan sasuke.

Kiba hanya tersenyum shikamaru tidak perduli dan tidur ' hahh~ orang seperti ini mana tahu moment romantis ' keluh kiba dalam hati

Hari ini pelajaran cukup mudah akibatnya banyak yang sudah selesai sebelum waktunya kini hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja di kelas sepertinya kiba dan shikamaru masih berada di dalam kelas. Tunggu shikamaru masih mengerjakan apa tidak salah?.

" kau kenapa?" Tanya kiba sambil tetap mengerjakan soalnya " kenapa apanya?" Tanya balik shikamaru. " tumben kau tidak selesai duluan dan tidur!" entah ini pujian atau sindiran lebih mengarah ke sindiran sih.

Akhirnya mereka bisa menyelesaikannya di saat waktu terakhir secara bersamaan. Karena mereka yang belakangan kini kelas sudah sepi melompong tidak ada batang manusia satupun. Hanya tinggal shikamaru dan kiba. " aku sengaja mau menunggumu. ." ujar shika tiba tiba " maksudnya apa sih?" muka kiba langsung merah padam.

" mau apa coba menungguku?" sepertinya kiba meminta penjelasan " terima kasih kau sudah mau berjuang untuk bersamaku. . aku tidak pernah dianggap berharga sebelumnya Cuma kau yang selalu memandanngku terlalu tinggi, tapi aku tidak setinggi itu aku tidak setinggi langit yang kau banggakan itu. . karena itu lah aku ingin berterima kasih padamu !" ujar shikamaru menjelaskan.

" menurutku shikamaru itu ya shikamaru walaupun orangnya suka mengeluh, tidak perduli dengan orang lain, selalu ingin tidur dimanapun, tidak pernah mengerti moment romantis. . tapi kau tidak pernah membuat dirimu menjadi orang lain kamu ya kamu . . itulah yang aku suka darimu." ujar kiba langsung menunduk dia malu banget habis ngungkapin isi hatinya.

Tangan shikamaru meraih dagu kiba dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas supaya mata mereka bertemu dan saling membaca perasaan masing – masing dan menyampaikan isi hati masing – masing. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin memendek pada akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bersatu oleh hangatnya ciuman itu. Tangan shikamaru yang lain digunakan untuk menekan kepala kiba dan mempererat ciuman mereka sepertinya kiba tidak menolak. Setelah 5 menit mereka saling melepas satu sama lain. Wajah kiba memerah dengan nafas yang menderu. Shikamaru mengajak kiba pulang dan menawarkan untuk diantar sampai rumah kalau shikamaru tidak keberatan kiba juga tidak keberatan.

Untuk sekarang dan seterusnya kiba memang mengandalkan seme-nya ini sekuat apapun berjuang kalau tidak ada dukungan yang berarti akan terasa hambar bagi kiba shikamaru adalah motivasi terbesarnya karena shikamaru adalah langitnya. Langit yang selalu dilihatnya . langit yang selalu di kejarnya.

FIN

Omake

Hari ini naruto menunggu sasuke dirumahnya katanya dia akan datang seperti biasanya jam 6 sore " jangan jangan teme berbohong . . soal memberiku hadiah. . ." ujar naruto kesal karena menunggu hampir ½ jam namun sasuke tidak datang juga.

Tiba tiba saja bel pintu rumah naruto berbunyi dan ternyata sasuke baru datang dibukanya pintu oleh naruto " teme . .kukira kau tidak akan datang. . " sindir naruto.

" oh ya orang tuaku sedang ada keperluan. . . sampai malam. ." ujar naruto " iya aku tahu. ." jawab sasuke santai " heh? Kau tahu?" naruto heran " hem. . mereka sama orang tuaku. . " respon sasuke.

" owh. . ." jawab naruto " kenapa kau hanya ber- oh saja. . ." tanya sasuke. " memangnya aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya balik naruto.

Sasuke terlihat sepertinya berpikir " kau menanyakannya tanpa tahu maksudnya dobe?" Tanya sasuke " sadarkah pertanyaanmu itu sudah menjurus ke arah sana!" jelas sasuke " kemana? Kearah sana?" naruto bingung.

" kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan ucapan mesummu itu. . " ujar sasuke " ucapan mesum yang mana?" Tanya naruto.

" UWAAHH SASUKE TEMEEE. . . APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. . ." teriak naruto yang menggemparkan seluruh isi komplek.

OWARI

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
